Spiderbite
by Strideshitt
Summary: Spidermom is hungry, and Vriska decides that a certain high blood might just be what she needs for her munchies


Vriska laughs, a sound that seems to basically echo off the walls and into nothingness after resounding for so long before the noise even faded. She seems to pause a moment; most likely to get her breath in once more before the sound echos around again. A dark evil laugh, a humorless one obviously made to do nothing but strike fear into someones brain while showing off her 'humor'.

The sound of her god tier boots on the ground echos with each step almost as much as her laugh, the click-click of the heeled feet protection thumps loudly and fills the hall with it.

She approaches a large door, one that looks as heavily guarded and hard to move as the doors on a vault in a high security bank. Like in National Treasure with Nic Cage, a heavily guarded thing that to most would be considered insignificant; but most important to others. Inside was just that except the truth was it was probably only the latter option for Vriska, but only to her as a game. No she did not care what lay on the other side unless she was looking at it in the perspective of a game. Otherwise she would be the type who not only thought it was insignificant but a waste of space as well.

Vriska pushed onto the door with her shoulder, slowly nudging it forward with a loud squeak of the metal bottom against the hard floor. The door was heavy, and to be quite honest she knew that it really didn't have to be.

But it made it more fun.

She smiled, but it wasn't something happy at all. Her mouth practically dripped venom as the corners of her lips twitched up, showing far too much fang to be anything short of unsettling.

"Helloooooooo, Eridan." She drawled out, her smile only growing in size and eeriness with each second of the words. The seadweller on the floor flinched away at the sound as much as possible being almost completely bound. His heart thudded almost as an echo of Vriska's boots noisily hitting the ground as she drew nearer, like a spider closing in on a poor fly that had got itself caught in it's web. Actually, in honesty that was about what happened here, Vriska had always prided herself as a spider much like her dear lusus and she knew that Eridan could never be much more to the world than an insignificant little bug caught in her web.

Eridan could almost feel the smile on her face, as he had no way of seeing it being blindfolded, as Vriska stopped in front of him. He made a pathetic noise that caught in his throat no less than that of a sad excuse for a whimper as Vriska trailed a sharp nail over his cheek slowly, applying pressure more as it dragged on. She laughed as the high blood shivered, and then pulled her hand away with a smirk.

"Gosh, Eridan, it's been so fun having you here at this little sleepover, but my oh my is spidermom getting soooooooo hungry." Her smirk opened into a toothy look that could make even a snake's blood turn cold as ice. Eridan swallowed dryly, his mind racing with all the things that could mean. Not that he didn't already have a good idea as to why she would even bother telling him.

"P-please.." He stuttered, his mouth suddenly incredibly dry and his tongue seeming larger than it should have been.

"Hmm?" Vriska hummed in amusement, wondering what patethic plea Eridan was about to make for his life. She would listen of course, he was in her hive and she wanted to be a good host and at least hear what he had to say. But like a spider, she had no intentions of letting him lose from her grip.

"Vris..please don't feed me to your lusus." Eridan wheezed, panic evident in his breathy speech. "I don't want to die."

Vriska raised and eyebrow, and then laughed maliciously before crouching down and gently peeling the cloth off his face and freeing his eyes.

Eridan blinked and squinted as his eyes tried to adjust. It wasn't exactly bright in any sense in the word, in fact it was quite the opposite as the only light was dull and coming from the open doorway, but being held captive for god knows how long with a blindfold on didn't exactly give you 20/20 vision.

And then Vriska like brutally murdered Eridan's fish ass and then threw him to Spidermom who ate his corpse and then she ran off and had hot lesbian sex with Kanaya and Terezi also joined in at some point.


End file.
